


December 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very few tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he smiled.





	December 10, 2002

I never created DC.

Very few tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he smiled and figured his daughter was going to be alive in his memory.

THE END


End file.
